


霜花

by linlinX



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	1. 惊鸿照影

这是安娜离家出走的第二十天，一路上将逃家带的珠宝盘缠花了小半，弄丢小半，从拦路蟊贼手里救下一位商人的家眷，又送了大半，如今手里只剩几枚铜钱，堪堪够在面摊吃顿便饭。 

她为此忧愁不到半柱香的时辰，便干脆同其他烦恼抛诸脑后。来之不易的自由实在可贵，安娜心里高兴，眼里瞧着什么都新鲜，路过每一家铺子都要仔仔细细参观。 

天色见黑，她在镇子溜达了一整天，在街上逛得有些疲惫，打眼瞥见有家酒楼，摸摸叮当作响的钱袋，喜滋滋地想“我还剩这么多铜板哪”，便快快活活地迈步走了进去。 

一楼大堂几近满座，安娜张望四周，冲迎上前来的小二扬眉笑道：“二楼可有座位？” 

小二笑呵呵躬身：“雅座自然有的，贵客随我来。” 

安娜绕过屏风落座，自觉俭省地点一壶茶，并几样时令小菜，随意摆手道：“先这样吧。”小二收起菜单，照旧笑眯眯地下去了。 

她轻抚发梢，整理了一下袖口，眼睛好奇地透过木质栏杆朝楼下张望，打量酒楼内部的装设。 

酒楼便是平常的酒楼，有茶，有酒，有小二，有掌柜，有说书先生，还有一群终日坐在大堂高声谈笑的江湖客。 

安娜不怕麻烦，更不怕惹麻烦，然而她这一路着实惹出不少麻烦，如今只想低调做人，打定决心这顿饭绝不管半点闲事，添更多麻烦。 

楼下江湖客似乎在议论一位邪道人物，号称什么什么”冰心素手“的。安娜凝神细听，据说那女子师承天山隐世门派，武功邪异非常，有冰冻三尺之寒，近日已连挑中原武林四宫八派十四门正派人士，扰得各门各派人仰马翻，惊恐不休。 

开头议论还算正常，安娜听得津津有味，只是那帮走江湖的说着说着，便偏离到猜测那女子面纱下的真容。有的赌咒发誓必然是一位不世出的美人，有的信誓旦旦道那女子丑陋无比，凡是见过她面貌的皆惨遭杀害…… 

越听越不像话，安娜微微摇头，感到颇为索然，正好菜端上来，她拾起竹筷，正要大快朵颐一番，神情忽而滞住。 

那口出秽语的江湖客正说到振奋处，口沫横飞，“嗖”耳边骤响利空破风声，他痛叫一声猛地捂住嘴，已然迟了，两道鼻血并一颗门牙正正落入手掌。 

“叮啷”一枚铜板滚落在地，犹徐徐转动数圈。 

“什么人？”围坐在一处的江湖侠客们纷纷失色，各自拔刀拿剑站起身来，群声呼喝道。 

“空口白牙便污人清白，好大本事！”一把清越嗓音自二楼传出。 

堂中众人纷纷仰头望去，只见一位年轻女郎身着劲装，做公子哥儿打扮，脸蛋娇俏，一双杏眼灵动狡黠，顾盼若生光。此刻她斜斜凭栏而立，似笑非笑地朝酒楼大堂望来。 

被如此多江湖客投以不善地注视，这妙龄女郎仿佛毫无所觉，神态自若地捋平衣袖，含笑道： 

“各位彼此吹捧半天，仿佛半壁武林栋梁尽在此处。我倒觉得尔等不过是见中原武林无人能打败那女子，挫一锉她的威风，便只能在此大放厥词，逞一回嘴皮子的英雄。” 

“你是何人？莫非是那妖女的同伴？”有人拔剑怒视。 

“不过是个嫌燕雀恼人，爱管闲事的无聊人罢了。”安娜心中默默为那桌还没动筷的菜叹了口气，面上慢条斯理道：“不知在座诸位如何是想，反正我是不得不替那个什么’素手'姑娘教训一二。” 

“想必她若在此，也不会怪罪于我多事。” 

她从腰间抽出一道软剑，明眸微眯，望向哄闹包围而上的“武林正派”们，手上暗暗蓄力。 

——平地起冰霜。 

冰雪悄无声息地攀着地面，生出一朵朵带刺冰棱，仿佛人为划下的天堑，突兀横斜在安娜与舞刀弄棒的侠士们之间。 

安娜从走进这家酒楼来，头一回露出惊讶的神色。她惊愕地扭过脸，正对上人群外那道淡漠瞥来的视线。 

仿佛被突兀出现在安娜身前的冰霜冻住了嗓门，方才还群情激昂的人们迅速噤声，酒楼的气氛瞬间凝重如坟地般，店小二苦着脸被挤到墙边动弹不得。 

众人屏息，胆战心惊地看着那人从光线昏暗的角落步步走出，身姿绰约，灼灼的灯火映照在她的紫衣，犹如流动的银线。她伸出一双洁白如冷玉的手，揭开头戴的斗笠，一头淡金长发流泻而下。 

她抬起眼。仿佛错觉般，连堂内四壁也为她的容光所夺，如珠玉映入窗扉，明月洒落清辉。 

安娜缓缓张开口，惊异道：“……姐姐？”


	2. 犹似故人来

“别再跟着我。”紫衣女郎冷声道。 

“你真不是我姐姐？”安娜将手背在身后，歪头打量她的神色。 

这女郎神态冷冰冰的，说话也冷冰冰的刺人，修习的武功更是披霜带雪，然而再冷也没有那无时无刻萦绕在她身周，堪比拒人千里之外的疏离更冷。 

可惜安娜不会被区区寒冷击退，她若打定主意要做一件事，便矢志不移，连刀山火海都奈何她不得。 

紫衣女郎瞥她一眼，面容平静不显分毫波澜，心下暗生无奈。 

半日前她在酒楼教训完那群泼皮无赖，前脚刚走出门，便发觉这男装打扮的小姑娘蹦蹦跳跳地跟了上来，一路上缠着她，找她谈天说地，任她如何冷言冷语都刺不走。 

仿佛全没听说她是个“邪派妖女”，毫不畏惧被她冻成冰柱。 

“你认错人了，我从未见过你，更不知道你口中的艾莎是何人。”紫衣女郎左思右想，见安娜盯着她看个不止，暂且压下繁杂心绪，开口道。 

“那你叫什么名字？”安娜探头问。 

女子神态几不可察地一顿，平静道：“你的问题未免太多。” 

安娜露出显而易见的失望神色：“你长得可真像她，呃我是说，虽然我有段时间没见过她了。” 

紫衣女郎闻言向她望来，安娜心虚地别开眼：“其实是很久很久，我还很小的时候生过一场大病，迷迷糊糊躺了好多天，有一天早晨起来，姐姐不见了。” 

“我去问爹娘，爹爹总是一个劲儿叹气，娘亲总是忍不住掉泪，后来我不再问了。”她鼓起脸颊，难得显出忧愁的神情：“我想姐姐一定是被很坏的坏蛋抓走了，关进了一座高高的塔里，话本上都是这么写的。” 

紫衣女郎垂下眼。 

“不过嘛，现在不用担心了，我长大了，我可以把姐姐从坏蛋手里救出来。”安娜脸上的低沉神色将将浮现，便迅速一扫而空。 

“先这样，再这样，嘿！哈！狠狠地揍他几拳。”她沉浸在想象中，兴致勃勃地比划着。 

紫衣女郎看着她，唇边闪过一丝笑意，问道：“这便是你瞒着令尊，偷偷溜出家门的缘由？” 

“没错！等等……你怎么知道我是离家出走？”安娜困惑地仰起脸，“我好像还没说呢。” 

紫衣女郎以手掩唇，轻轻咳嗽一声，道：“我猜的。” 

“好罢，我可是花了很大功夫才从家里跑出来，爹爹和娘亲也不知怎么样了。”安娜挠挠脸颊。 

“你该早些回家，令尊令堂想必正为你担忧。”紫衣女郎注视着少女的脸，沉声劝道：“再跟着我也无济于事，你的姐姐若在，也不会愿意放任你如此。” 

“我不回家！”安娜拧起眉毛，大声道：“没有找到姐姐，我是不会回去的。” 

紫衣女郎蹙眉，面上露出为难的神色。 

安娜看了她一眼，忽而顿住脚，恨恨地跺了下路面：“我知晓了，你不想让我跟着你，又说不是我姐姐，那我不跟你一块儿便是。” 

她转过脸，咬唇道：“我自己去找姐姐，再不烦你了！” 

“……且慢！” 

安娜一腔气恼委屈，耳畔听到女郎唤她的声音，她依然一步不停，只顾埋头朝前奔跑。听着声音消失，心中更是酸涩难忍，忽然眼前一暗，“飒飒”风声擦过身侧，一道紫色衣袖徐徐拂过她的额角。 

再睁开眼时，方才还要赶她走的紫衣女郎正挡在她身前，神情隐含担忧，低头向她看来。 

安娜竭力绷住脸，干巴巴地问：“你来做什么？” 

“天色已晚，先寻个地方歇过。”紫衣女郎仔细瞧了瞧她，语气平平道：“明早再走，我不拦你。” 

这并非安娜最想听到的回答，她扭过脸，脸色不太高兴地哼了一声，到底是没有走开。 

紫衣女郎在山间找了一处凹进去的洞穴，四下拾掇起枯枝叶，用火折子打着火，做了个小小的篝火。 

安娜衣衫单薄，夜晚山间的风一吹，便有些不自禁地打起哆嗦，她忙伸出手烤火。 

“冷吗？” 

紫衣女郎抬起手臂向她招了招，安娜眼睛“噌”得亮了亮，不等女郎反悔便靠近去，舒舒服服地窝进女郎怀里。 

隔得如此近，她立刻发觉女郎的身体有些僵硬，连心绪似乎都紊乱几分。 

安娜假装没有察觉，默默靠在女郎肩头，隔着衣衫传来暖意融融的温度。 

阿伦戴尔经年累月不接待外客，安娜有生之年，除了母亲，还从未与任何人如此亲近过。她又是新奇，又是紧张，侧耳听了片刻紫衣女郎的心跳，心情倒是慢慢平静下来。 

说来奇怪，明明修习人间至寒的武学，紫衣女郎的身体却是柔软而温暖的，一如她偶尔未及掩饰，流露出的柔和神情。 

安娜在她怀里靠坐半晌，忽而忍不住弯起眼，憋住笑意。 

“你在想什么？”紫衣女郎垂眸看她。 

“其实——你就是我姐姐对不对？”安娜窝在她肩头笑起来，扬起一张无忧无虑的脸，笑容飞扬洒脱，有种少年人独有的得意。 

紫衣女郎默然良久，冷淡道：“你总是这样胡思乱想吗？快睡罢。” 

安娜泄气地叫了一声，不过这一日几乎都在奔波，她累得不轻，困倦地咕哝了几句听不清的话，闭上眼沉沉睡去。 

夜渐渐深了，只闻山风呼啸，林间虫鸣止息。紫衣女郎打坐休憩，兼做守夜，偶然抬眼望去，天穹星河流淌，亘古未变。 

怀中少女睡得香甜，她抬起手，轻轻抚过安娜发顶。


	3. 融融白玉

安娜靠在池畔柳树上，一时看看湛蓝无云的天空，一时数数碧翠欲滴的柳叶，剩下大半时候，悄悄将目光投向池畔的年轻女郎。 

春日清风徐徐，穿花拂柳而过，间或捎来鸟鸣啁啾，女郎一袭紫衣曳地，半跪在池塘边，映着水面的倒影，将淡金色的长发编成发辫。

她将发辫盘绕成髻，拾起木簪，冷不防有人探手拦住她的动作，女郎面色不变，抬眼望去，只见安娜不知何时走到她的身侧。

见她投来隐含疑问的视线，安娜别开脸，小声道：“用我这支。”

少女摊开紧紧握着的掌心，现出一支玲珑剔透的白玉簪。

女郎怔了怔，从她手里接过玉簪，映着日光，流转出温润色泽。

安娜等了许久依然不见她开口，忍不住问道：“好看么？”

“自然。”女郎从沉思中回神，随即问道：“你什么时候去的，我怎不知。”

这几日二人风餐露宿，即便偶有经过城镇，每每相伴而行，路途中不曾分头行事。

“这个嘛，我就不告诉你啦。”安娜将手背到身后，扬眉笑道。

女郎若有所思地望她一眼，挽起发辫，手臂似乎能感受到安娜灼灼的注视，她动作微顿，垂下眼，将玉簪徐徐插入发间。

束发后，女郎揭起搁在一旁的斗笠，端正地戴在头顶，将轻纱垂下挡住面容。

“为什么每次进城你总要戴斗笠？”安娜在旁边眼巴巴瞧着，见状有些懊恼。

“不得不为。”女郎平静道：“我的发色殊异，行走江湖，容易引起猜疑，不如事先避过。”

“可你天生如此，与旁人并无挂碍。”安娜急急道。

女郎缓缓摇头，低沉道：“如果他们不愿了解呢？”

安娜正欲反驳，继而想起近日来沿途的经历，神色显出失落。

女郎看了看她，温声问道：“待会儿想吃什么？”

-

这座小城地处偏远，来往客商众多，进城后紫衣女郎先行打听客栈方位，回身时发现跟在她身后的安娜不见踪影。

她的呼吸为之一滞，好在下一瞬便瞧见安娜身形。少女不知为何远远落在街角，视线投向一处，神情难得陷入思索。

她心头泛起丝疑惑，走近少女身侧：“你在看什么？”

听见她出声，安娜猛地一愣，迅速收回目光，笑道：“没什么，咱们去哪儿？”

紫衣女郎默然无语，朝安娜方才盯着的方向看去，不过是一处摊贩，并几个挑选的客人，未见有何异常。

一位锦衣玉带的公子哥儿若有所觉，瞧见是位头戴斗笠的紫衣女子，唇边笑意转深，回以风度翩翩的一瞥。

紫衣女郎冷淡地转过脸，迎上安娜紧张的视线，她心下微怔，道：“走罢。”

二人相携迈进客栈，客人们见到竟是两位风尘仆仆的年轻女子，不由投来各色视线。安娜笑眯眯地一个个看回去，直到人家低头才罢休。

紫衣女郎笑笑，不去管她，先向掌柜的要了间雅阁，落座后，女郎摘下斗笠，将茶杯递到托腮出神的安娜面前，示意她往杯中看。

安娜一怔，茫然低头望去，杯中倒映出她线条柔和的脸颊。

“……怎么了？”

“从半柱香前起，你便是这副心事重重的表情。”女郎轻声道。

“啊哈哈，有吗，我怎么不知道？”安娜挠头笑道，连忙顾盼左右。

女郎瞥一眼她的神色，放下茶杯，没再追问。

安娜悄悄松了一口气。不一会儿菜肴点心流水般端上，少女欢呼一声，埋头大快朵颐，更是顾不得聊天了。

连日奔波，连安娜也暂时失去逛街的兴致，只想倒进柔软床榻，睡个昏天黑地。用过饭后，紫衣女郎看过房间，定下一间上房，二人简单洗漱一番，安娜推开窗户，乐滋滋地伸了个懒腰。

她倚在窗前扭过脸，见紫衣女郎又要打坐修习，奇道：“这儿又不是野外，守什么夜，你快些躺下休息。”

“……我习惯了。”紫衣女郎睁开眼。

“那我可不管，你要是不躺下，我也不睡了。”安娜飞扑到床上打了个滚，无赖道。

紫衣女郎不想理她，无奈安娜三番两次打搅，终于拗不过，在她身边睡下。

安娜盯着她闭上眼，唇边勾起笑意，这才满意地翻身睡了。

夜色渐深，家家户户灯烛熄灭，城中万籁俱寂，室内唯有静谧的呼吸声，此起彼伏地响起。

时辰一刻一刻流逝，不知度过多少时辰，窗外遥遥响起打更的梆子声。

原本一副睡熟模样的安娜忽然睁开眼，仔细端详过身旁女郎沉静的面容。

她又耐心等待了半柱香的时辰，方才动作轻巧地翻身坐起，小心避过紫衣女郎，无声跳下床去。

少女摸黑换上一身粗布劲装，将长发束起，打开窗户，最后回头望了一眼。

黑暗暗的什么也看不见，少女却像是得到安心一般，唇边浮起笑意，随即反手虚掩窗户，如飞鸟自窗台一跃而出，肩披晚风，投向无边无际的夜。


End file.
